


It Shouldn't Have Happened (but I liked it)

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Our two favorite cops have an awkward kiss while undercover.





	It Shouldn't Have Happened (but I liked it)

It was rushed and sloppy and raw. It went on longer than either of the them expected. Hank didn't know how he felt about it.

The kiss. 

It was out of necessity Hank had his hands on Gavin's hips, gripping his the bottom of his shirt, exploring his mouth. The target had been coming in their direction and it covered their faces. The pair were to close to have their cover blown now.

That's why Gavin had placed his hands into the older man's hair and pressed closer. It must have been.

The target breezed pass them, not sparing them a glance. 

A few seconds passed and they pulled away from each other. Breathless, red-faced, close enough to do it again. The taller man wanted to recapture the others lips and for a few moments it seemed like the shorter man wanted to as well. Eyes glancing down at the older man's lips. Then his face contorted, eyebrows drawing together and the corners of his mouth ticking down. He released his temporary partner and put space between them. The lieutenant felt his body tense. He'd fucked up.

“I'm-” he started and apology but the brunette cut him off. 

“We got what we came for, lieutenant” he mumbled, talking to whatever was over Hank's shoulder. Grey eyes avoiding him.

Then he was gone. His thin but muscular build weaving through the crowd of drunken clubbers. 

“Fuck” the grey haired man muttered. Scratch when he said before, he did know how he felt about the kiss. He felt guilty. He felt like he'd used Reed. He felt like the perverted old man he promised himself he'd never become. 

He scowled at himself.

He needed a fucking drink. He needed to get out of here. Most importantly he needed to figure out what the fuck he was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a part two if people like this.


End file.
